


分秒

by hamLock



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Top Steve Rogers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamLock/pseuds/hamLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他知道自己永远不配拥有二人共享的时光。</p>
            </blockquote>





	分秒

**Author's Note:**

“哦， **天哪** 。”他呻吟道，有些窘迫地试图用一声尖锐呼吸来掩盖，好让对方注意不到。史蒂夫咯咯笑起来——史蒂夫当然会发现，他永远会注意到， **去他妈的** 注意力，让他被情感淹没。他的身体像是忘了自己能承受这些——铺天盖地的快感和热潮，以及战斗般的疯狂——然而它们就在那里，原原本本地潜藏在表层之下。它就在那里，温柔、暖热，肌肤的鲜明触感，伴着须后水的气息。巴基不断地沉下身体，仿佛有朝一日终要把它牢牢嵌住。它始终在 **那里** 。

“还好么，巴克？”史蒂夫的语气那样甜蜜，天哪， **该死的** 老天哪。他奋力想压抑住喉咙里溢出的丰沛感情，用腰胯的摆动将其一扫而光，一边骑乘一边亲吻身下的人。他本该在沉睡，本该被冰冻，被封锁在几尺之外的玻璃牢笼中。他被剥夺做这件事的权利太久了。“我快以为你已经生疏了。”

太大了，自从打了血清那话儿就大得要命，好像能把他劈成两半，而他正 **希望** 如此，因为就这样死在那双强健臂膀中的诱惑实在太过强大。他埋怨地嘟哝了几声，想说 _他们分开了那么久他哪来的机会练习_ ，愚蠢的愚蠢的混蛋。然而实际上巴基只是再度吻了那双愚蠢的嘴唇。史蒂夫粗长的手指顺他的颈背向上，穿过他的发丝。他的头发如此 **洁净** 。他想念干净的头发，当史蒂夫乘着夜色前来将他解冻时，他尤其喜欢抓紧时间冲个淋浴。这秘密是他的一点小小叛逆。

“我们有的是时间练习。”史蒂夫似乎看穿了他的思想，意料之内。宽大的窗户外面，漆黑的夜空中繁星点点，他们没有时间。他们只能共处到天亮，然后他就必须再将自己封锁。这点时间微不足道，远远不够他的需要。它 **不值一提** 。和他需要的几十年相比这不过是短短一分钟，尽管他知道自己连一秒都不配获得。烈火席卷一切，他觉得自己再也承受不住。“别担心，巴克，我们有时间。”史蒂夫的手滑过曾是骇人铁臂的地方，那触感如此熟悉，如此 **温柔** ——“我会照顾你。”某根弦顿时断了。

他的手抓住史蒂夫的背脊，指甲陷进皮肉。他的脚踝撞上了椅子腿。一句话脱口而出，理智告诉他不该说，至少现在不行，应该等到很久 **很久** 以后，等到他的脑袋清理完毕、彻底摆脱那些纠缠他思想的东西。但他还是说了出来，像个该死的傻瓜一样在对方耳边呢喃，让他如释千斤重负。他甚至不知道这份重压来自何处，层层的堆积犹如雪崩一般宣泄而出，让他情不自禁地坦露心声。

史蒂夫目不转睛地望向他，盯着他，仿佛他刚刚说出了万事万物的意义，世界为何存在，他究竟为何而生。“也爱你。”他发出炽热的回应。

“……多久？”巴基恢复了呼吸，问出这句话。他指的是他何时开始 **重新** 爱上自己，他知道在布鲁克林的时代史蒂夫是爱他的，他们在布鲁克林早就做过——但时过境迁，一切势必有所改变。他从何时开始用曾经的眼光看待他、以当初的态度面对他？两周前，三周前，或者一个月前他们刚刚抵达此处的时候。又或许是更早一些，他只是想知道。

史蒂夫思索片刻，小心翼翼地吻他，然后再次仔细端详他，那双带着些微绿色的蓝眼睛短暂地蒙上了黯淡的灰：“要我说，八十七年吧。”

他觉得自己的声音嘶哑，脑袋里嗡嗡作响：“你……从来没有……停止过？”

“一刻未停，巴克。”

他皱皱眉，向前挪了挪身体，想要消抹内心的歉疚感：竟然让这样美好的人等了那么久。他觉得自己应该也有同感，或许巴基这些年也一直爱着他，只是将爱意封存得太深，否则情绪总会让他软弱迟钝。

此刻他就感到软弱，这种软弱使他面颊红热、胸中充满了温暖和爱慕， **上帝啊** ，巴基永远不配拥有这些，他感受到性器的搏动，他知道自己永远不配获得面前这个人哪怕 **一毫秒** 的爱。但现在他们拥有彼此，在其他人沉沉睡去、以为他仍在休眠的时候，他们得以共享短暂的时光——这是他们仅有的一切，也是他重新冰封前刻骨铭记的事情。


End file.
